buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic World
"Magic World" (マジックW Majikku Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Magic World cards are themed around demons, wizards, and sorcery such as the 72 pillars of Solomon. Magic World's card frame features Magic circles. Playstyle Magic World focuses less on brute force and more on controling the game by using powerful skills and casting many Spell cards. They have a strong focus on drawing cards and effect damage, and are able to disrupt the opponent by returning cards to the hand and by nullifying calls and casts. In other words focuses on not hitting the opponents monsters but the opponent, shown by many of their monsters having low stats while making up for it with powerful abilities. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Tetsuya Kurodake (Anime/Manga) *Suzuha Amanosuzu (Anime) Sets containing Magic World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (35 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (20 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (16 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (21 Cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) Trial Decks * Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai (18 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Attributes *72 Pillars *Art *Counter (Attribute) *Creation *Defense *Destruction *Fire Power *Knight *Magic Power *Move (Attribute) *Summon *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Asmodai *Dragowizard *Ganzack List of Magic World cards Flags *Magic World (card) Items *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Magic Arm, Burning Fist Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Bye Bye Later! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Devil Advantage *Epic Fail! *Gotcha! *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Hardcore of Mind *Holy Moly! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *I’m Wicked! *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Key of Solomon, Second Volume *Kosher *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Goodbye *Never Say Never *Nice one! *No Pain No Gain *Noisy Danceroom *Oops! *Overstand! *Power Ray Maximum *Quick Summon *Solomon's Great Barrier *Solomon's Shield *Speed Summon *The Ark *Trans-flame *You the Man! Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! Monsters Size 0 *Annihilator, Glasya-Labolas *Battle Wizard, The Ace Size 1 *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard Medium *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Gentleman, Malphas *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *Let's Play! Asmodai *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Squire, Gaap *Street Racer, Eligos *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance! Asmodai *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Fisherman, Forneus *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Great Duke, Astaroth *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku *Liar, Fullfool *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Mysterious Decarabia *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Lucifer *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Category:Worlds